Reaching out
by Kiitty-chan
Summary: Sakura was the one. The one who made Naruto smile for the first time. The one who gave Hinata Courage. And she was the one who befriended Sasuke, and when his brother betrayed him and killed the Uchiha clan, Sakura showed him that he wasn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

Reaching out

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

It was happening again. The villagers had all surrounded Naruto to talk about him. Mean comments had been made. Disgusted looks on people's faces. But no one knew how Naruto felt. He felt pain, sadness, and anger. And throughout the crowd there were only three people that cared.

There was Little Hinata Hyuga. She was shy, beautiful, and smart. She had always loved Naruto, but, she didn't have the courage to stand up to these people, so she just stood there and watched as people made fun of him. But what could she do?

Next was Sasuke Uchiha. He was tough, cool, handsome, and all the girls loved him. He didn't think Naruto was smart, but he also didn't think that he deserved to be treated like this, but he had a reputation to look after. He wasn't going to ruin it for Naruto.

And the last one was Sakura Haruno. She was unique. She tried to stand up for Naruto, but her father wouldn't let her, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her green eyes looked determent. She didn't think anyone deserved this. She knew it wasn't Naruto's fault. And she knew what it was like to be bullied, but she could never imagine being in Naruto's situation. Sakura took a deep breath, and stepped forward... actually she fan forward so her dad couldn't stop her.

"Sakura Haruno, what are you doing? Get back here!" Sakura's father, Kaito yelled after her. His face was boiling with anger.

Sakura's mom put an arm around her husband. "Calm down. Let her do what she thinks is best." Sakura's mother, Sakuno said in a calm voice.

"But the fox daemon..." Kaito growled.

Sakuno sighed. "You know as well as I do that Naruto had nothing to do with the attack! That poor boy has been living in pain."

Sakura ran up in front of Naruto. Villagers gasped. "What's she doing?" A woman whispered. "I don't know, but she's crazy." Another replied. Soon everyone joined in on their conversation.

"Stop," Sakura screeched. All eyes were on her. Some glares...

"What's wrong with you people? He's just a boy! You shouldn't shun him, you should be helping him. He has no family, he's always been alone! The fox attack wasn't his fault; in fact, he had nothing to do with it! He didn't choose to have the fox sealed inside of him, so just leave him alone!" Sakura cried.

Hinata was shocked. Sakura stood up for Naruto. Hinata wanted to join in, but she couldn't. She was too scared.

"Come on Hinata, there's nothing left to see." Haishi said, dragging her daughter away. Hinata looked back one last time and then left with her father.

Naruto looked up at the pink haired girl. He wiped away his tears and put a smile on his face. "Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "It was nothing!" Sakura said happily.

Naruto jumped of the swing and kicked some dirt. He walked over to Sakura. "So what's your name?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face.

"My name is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura replied, returning his grin.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! But you probably already know that." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Naruto. He had a grin on, but his eyes were still sad. She frowned. She looked at Naruto's clothes. It was all torn and dirty.

"Sakura-chan, why are you frowning?" Naruto asked. He didn't like seeing his new friend sad.

"Oh, it's nothing! Hey Naruto, do you want to play a game?" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked.

Sakura put a finger on her chin. "What about tag?" Sakura suggested.

"What's tag?" Sakura gasped.

"Well tag is a really fun game. You see, one person is it, and the other people have to run away from the person that's it. If the it person catches you, then you're it, got it?" Sakura explained.

"Yea, but can you really play with two people?" Naruto asked.

"I guess not." Sakura frowned. "What if I go look for someone to play with us?" Sakura asked, brightening up.

"I don't think anyone wants to play with me." Naruto murmured.

"Well I might as well look." Sakura said. But before she could leave, Naruto grabbed her wrist. "You promise to come back, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a smile and nodded, and then she ran off to find some more kids.

As she ran, people starred and started whispering about her speech. Sakura just rolled her eyes and ignored it. She promised herself that this kind of stuff wouldn't bother her.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell.

"Watch it!" A voice spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Sakura apologized. She looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. It was Sasuke, her crush.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Hn. Look where you're going next time, Sakura," Sasuke muttered. He grabbed her wrist and helped her up.

"You know my name?" Sakura asked, surprised that Sasuke Uchiha knew her name.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows you Sakura. You made that big speech about fox boy." Sasuke told her.

"Don't call him that!" Sakura glared.

"Whatever. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with fox boy?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you not to call him that! And if you must know, I'm trying to find people to play tag with us." Sakura told him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tag is such a childish game."

"But Sasuke-kun, we're only seven." Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Then Sakura started grinning. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to play tag?" Sakura asked with a sly grin. Sasuke looked a little scared.

"I already told you, it's a childish game!" Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, _pwease_?" Sakura begged, giving him the irresistible puppy dog eyes. Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes. They weren't friends, but he was still weakened by those eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke grunted, giving up.

"Yay. Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the field where Naruto was waiting.

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

"Oh come on! Why did you get him?" Naruto whined.

Sakura frowned. "Hey, you should be thanking me. Do you know how hard it was to convince this guy to come? I had to use my secret weapon!"

"You brought out a knife and threatened him?" Naruto guessed.

"No, I-

"Or was it a gun? Oh maybe a machine gun...or a kunai..." Naruto kept on guessing

"No, I'm a ninja yet! I did the puppy dog eyes thing." Sakura explained. Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Hey, aren't Uchiha's supposed to be emotionless? You're not supposed to be weakened by a girl with puppy dog eyes!" Naruto laughed.

"Be quiet dobe!" Sasuke muttered.

"You guys just met, and you're already acting like brothers!" Sakura pointed out.

"Hn. Can we just get on with the game?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot, Uchiha's don't like talking, sorry. Alright then, let's get on with the- but then Sakura noticed Hinata hiding behind a tree, starring at them.

"Hey Hinata, Do you want to play with us?" Sakura called.

Timid Hinata took a step forward and nodded. She started walking towards the group slowly.

"Come on Hinata, run!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata started running towards them. "Th-thanks for in-inviting me," Hinata stuttered. A blush crept onto her face when she noticed Naruto.

"Ok everybody put your foot in!" Sakura ordered.

They all did as they were told. Naruto had orange sneakers, Hinata was wearing purple sandals, Sasuke had blue sneakers, and Sakura had pink sneakers.

"Sky blue, sky blue, everybody is out except for you!" Sakura sang. Her finger landed on Sasuke's sneakers.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Ha ha, you're it!"

"Be quiet!"

"No!"

"dobe!"

"Ba-

Naruto, don't say the B word!" Sakura scolded.

"Fine," Naruto muttered.

**...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=**

**Did you like it? I'm planning on making this a long story. Next chapter is going to be about their tag game, and a little NaruHina and SasuSaku in it. Hey, tell me, should I put a little NaruSaku? Anyways I saw this in a dream I had, kind of stupid -_- ...Well then, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyways, here's chapter two. I hope you like it!**

...=...=...=...=...=mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

"...Well run!" Sasuke yelled, feeling annoyed. Everyone ran in different directions. Sasuke ran after Naruto, because he was mad at him. When he caught Naruto, they got into a big fight, and Sakura had to stop it.

"I really hate you." Naruto muttered.

"I heard that!" Sasuke told him.

"You were supposed to!" Naruto yelled, sticking out his tongue.

"Will you just get on with the game? Naruto, hurry up and tag somebody already!" Sakura whined.

"I'll catch somebody, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed. Everybody just stood there, staring at Naruto, and trying to get his new catch phrase through their minds.

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "Can we just start the game?" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto went after Sasuke, but he was too fast for him. Naruto looked around for his next victim. He spotted Hinata. She was wearing sandals, so it would be easy to catch her. Naruto grinned. He started running towards Hinata.

Hinata noticed Naruto, at first she blushed because he was running towards her. But then she remembered, this was a tag game, so she began to run. Unfortunately, it was a bad day to wear sandals. Hinata tripped and fell. Naruto went to help her up, soon to be followed by Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I never should off went after you!" Naruto apologized, feeling guilty.

"I'm fi-fine, I think I just need some ice." Hinata said, as she wiped away her tears.

"I'll get it for you. This is all my fault anyways." Naruto said. He helped Hinata up, and offered to carry her.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Hinata just fell, don't you care?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Why should I?" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura stomped on his foot. "You're so mean!"

Sasuke turned away. 'That really hurt!' Sasuke thought. There were tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them come out. 'No, no, Uchihas never cry!' Sasuke thought.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't cry!" Sakura didn't want to get into trouble. She put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to comfort him. He shook it off.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke said with a glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "My mom was right. Uchiha's have no emotions." Then she ran off to help Hinata.

Sasuke was shocked. Any other girl would off went to get an ice pack or something. And she was always taking Naruto's side. He felt something he never felt before, but he didn't know what it was. Sasuke frowned. He shook it off and went home.

Sakura helped Hinata onto Naruto's back. She had a scraped knee, but it wasn't serious.

"Um Hinata-chan, not to offend you or anything, but does your dad hate me like the rest off Konoha?" Naruto asked nervously.

"He ne-never talks ab-about you, so I don't know." Hinata admitted.

Naruto sighed and started walking towards Hinata's house. When they passed, villagers would stare and yell for Hinata to get off Naruto's back. Some of them even tried to throw stuff at Naruto, but none dared to approach him. They were scared of the fox daemon.

Naruto sighed. 'I guess Sakura's speech meant nothing to them.' Naruto thought. Hinata saw Naruto's sad face, and began to worry.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned, but it wasn't real. "Yea Hinata-chan, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"I ju-just thought you lo-looked said, my bad." Hinata stuttered.

They reached Hinata's house. Naruto knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door slid open. Haishi Hyuga, Hinata's father stared down at his daughter. "What happened?" Haishi asked, he then glared at Naruto.

Hinata got off Naruto. "I was pl-playing tag, and fell." Hinata explained. She didn't want her father thinking Naruto was responsible for this.

Haishi sighed. "I'm glad you made some new friends, but be more careful next time."

"Yes fa-father." Hinata stuttered.

Haishi gave a small nod to Naruto, and Naruto gave a small nod back. Naruto said goodbye to Hinata, and then left.

...=...=...=...=...=mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

"So tell me Hinata, who are these new friends?" Haishi asked.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-san." Hinata told her father. But she wouldn't really consider Sasuke her friend.

"Ah."

"Father, do you like Naruto?" Hinata asked nervously. Haishi's eyes widened.

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

Sakura walked home, not knowing what to expect. She opened the door and switched to her slippers. She didn't see her parents anywhere, so she just walked upstairs to her room.

"Sakura honey, are you home?" Sakura heard her mom ask.

"Yea mommy, I'm home!" Sakura called out. Sakura then saw the backyard door open. Her mom motioned for her to come out.

Sakura walked over to her mom. "Where's daddy?" Sakura asked. She looked around, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh, he's on a mission, don't worry, it's only a C rank one." Sakuno explained.

"Oh..." Was all Sakura could say. She was kind of glad her father wasn't home, because if he were home, he would be yelling at her now.

"Mommy, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked. Her mother froze.

"Why would I be mad at you dear?" Her mom asked in a motherly tone.

"Because I stood up for Naruto." Sakura whispered.

Sakuno hugged her daughter. "You stood up for someone. Now, why would I be mad at you?"

"Thanks mommy." Sakura murmured.

"By the way, how was the tag game?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Ho-how did you know?" Sakura stammered. Sakuno just smirked.

"Well you see, Sasuke's mom called me and told me that you played tag together. Now was it just you two or were there more people, or was this like a little play date?" Sakura's mom asked.

Sakura's face was red now. "It wasn't just us. Naruto and Hinata were there to." Sakura muttered. She really hated Sasuke for telling his mom.

Sakuno laughed. "So when are you guys going to play again?"

"...I don't know. Hinata fell so Naruto had to bring her home." Sakura explained.

"Hinata fell? Is she ok? Wait, is she and Naruto like-

"Mommy, we're all seven! It's not like that at all!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura's mom chuckled. "Well since you came back late, dinner's cold, so you can just warm it up in the microwave." Sakuno told her daughter.

"Ok, thanks mommy!" Sakura exclaimed, and then she ran off to the kitchen.

"Why did Sasuke tell his mommy? Now I'm really mad!" Sakura muttered. But she didn't notice the fact that Sasuke had only mentioned her and not the others.

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

**Ahhh I suck! This is to short! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! It's only like 1000 words -_- I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. The next chapter will probably be up before Monday. I have P.A. day tomorrow, so who knows, it might be up tomorrow. I was wondering, should I do a time skip to their genin days, or just leave it and do a few more chapters of them as little kids in the academy and stuff? Anyways, PLEASE R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the third chapter, hope you like it!**

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

Sakura ate her noodles in silence. She was thinking about her day.

"Mommy, where does Naruto live?" Sakura asked.

"I think he lives near the ramen shop, you can go check tomorrow. It's too dark to go now." Sakura's mom replied.

"Ok, thanks mommy!" Sakura exclaimed, she hopped of her chair, and ran up to her room. Sakura smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see Naruto again, and this time she would make him smile.

Then she thought about Sasuke. He never smiled either. She was defiantly going to pay a visit to Sasuke.

Sakura walked over to her calendar and remembered, tomorrow was the last day of summer, which means she was going to start the academy soon. Sakura was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. What if kids tease her because of her large forehead? Sakura sighed.

It was about 8:30 now. Sakura spent her time reading books about chakra control. She didn't want to be the weakest one there.

Sakura hopped off her chair and walked over to her bed. She set her alarm on for 8:00. After a few minutes, she drifted off into her sleep.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Eight already?" Sakura groaned.

She walked over to her closet to get dressed. She found a red T-shirt, and jeans. "Well this will do, I guess."

Sakura walked downstairs. "Mommy, what's for breakfast?" Sakura asked. Sakura looked around but no one was there. She went into the kitchen to see if her mom was there, but instead, she found a note.

_Sakura,_

_Mommy had to go to the hospital to heal some injured ninjas. I left some food on table for you, ok? Have a wonderful day, go find Naruto; I'm sure he'd be happy to see you._

Sakura looked to her right to find a bowl of cereals and a glass of milk. She sat down and began eating.

"Well I guess I'll go find Naruto first, and then he can help me find Sasuke and Hinata. But they both live in big mansions, so I guess they'll be easy to find." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura ran out the door to the ramen shop. She saw big house's around, then a little shabby one. "...Maybe he lives there?" Sakura asked herself. She felt kind of bad about assuming that Naruto lives in a shabby old house.

She knocked on the door. After a few seconds, someone opened it. "Sakura-chan, How are you?" Naruto exclaimed. "Good." Sakura replied.

There was silence. "Well I was bored, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me find the others to play tag or something." Sakura asked. Naruto frowned.

"Do we have to find Sasuke? I'm ok with Hinata but Sasuke." Naruto pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes we do!" Sakura replied. Naruto groaned.

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=..

"This is taking forever! You'd think with a big house like Sasuke's it'd be easy!" Naruto complained. "I know right?" Sakura agreed. They both crossed their arms and pouted.

"Did you say you were looking for Sasuke?" They heard someone ask. They both turned around to see a guy that looked like Sasuke, except he was older and had longer hair.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Sakura stammered. Naruto just nodded in agreement beside her.

"He's training with father. I'm his big brother, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi explained.

"He's training? But the first day of the academy is tomorrow." Sakura said, looking confused. Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke likes to get a head start on things."

"What? There's no way I'm letting him beat me! Come on Sakura-chan, let's go train!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her away.

"Thanks Itachi!" Sakura yelled.

"But Naruto, I don't want to train! I want to enjoy the last day of my summer!" Sakura whined.

Naruto shook his head. He put his arm around Sakura. "Imagine this Sakura-chan, imagine being stronger than an Uchiha." Naruto said then he started to laugh evilly. "I'm going to beat you Sasuke, you hear me?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe." Sakura and Naruto froze. They turned around to see Sasuke. His mouth had burned spots all around it.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to your mouth?" Sakura asked. Just then Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way. "Yea Sasuke, was training to hard for you?"

"I was practicing a jutsu dobe, one that you can never master." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

Sakura sighed. 'Here we go again.'

"Well it looks like you can't master it either!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just stood there with his arm crossed, ignoring Naruto.

"Hey guys, let's go find Hinata!" Sakura suggested. They both turned to look at her. "Ok, but let's ditch Sasuke. We don't want him boring thing up." Naruto replied then turned to Sasuke and stuck out his tongue at him. Sasuke just glared.

"I'm not boring." Sasuke muttered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Naruto burst out into laughter. "You see, even Sakura agrees with me."

The feeling Sasuke had yesterday came back. He didn't like it, so he started to walk away, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, where are you going? We're supposed to find Hinata!" Sakura called after him, but he kept walking.

"Who needs him?" Naruto said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't get over here, I'm going to tell the village you're gay!" Sakura yelled. Naruto burst out into laughter again. "Yea, then not only will you have fan girls, you'll also have fan boys!"

Sasuke turned around. "You wouldn't" Sasuke glared

Sakura smirked. "Only if you help us find Hinata."

"Yea, you tell him Sakura-chan! Let's go Sakura-chan, woot woot!" Naruto cheered.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh really Sasuke, you know you didn't have to, but okay, if you really want to." Sakura said innocently. Sasuke kept glaring at her.

"Hinata's part of the Hyuga clan, so her house won't be too hard to find... I hope." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Nodding at everything won't make you smart, dobe." Sasuke mocked. Naruto nodded. Sakura looked worried.

"Naruto, he just called you dumb, you know that right?" Sakura asked. Naruto just kept on nodding. Sasuke smirked.

"So dobe, I think you're going to be the worst student at the academy. Do you agree? Nod if so." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto nodded then he started to sing. Both Sasuke and Sakura covered their ears.

"Naruto, please stop!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto stopped and looked around. He took his earphones off and looked confused. "What?"

"You are a horrible singer." Sasuke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world... which it was.

"It's not so bad, Naruto. You just need practice." Sakura said, trying to make Naruto feel better.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke "You see Sasuke, Sakura likes me better!" Naruto bragged then he started to dance around. "Shut up!" Sasuke growled. Sakura just smiled nervously.

"She likes me better, she likes me better." Naruto sung.

"Thanks a lot Sakura. Look what you did." Sasuke glared. Sakura turned to look at Naruto singing. "Yea, sorry about that."

"He-hey guys," They all turned around.

"Hinata-chan, do you like my singing?" Naruto cleared his through. "Sasuke is stupid, dumb, and uglyyyyyyyy!" Naruto sung.

"Lie." Sakura whispered. "Don't lie; you'll make him sing more!" Sasuke whispered.

"..."

"Well?"

"It was interesting." Hinata answered.

"See Sasuke, Hinata-chan likes it too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She said it was interesting. Interesting can mean all sorts of things, dobe. Believe it." Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to say something but then he tripped on a rock and started to fall. Hinata saw this and pushed Sasuke aside. She tried to catch Naruto, but he was too heavy. (Probably cause of the ramen) They both fell, and their lips met. Hinata was blushing like crazy. Sakura and Sasuke stood there, both feeling shocked.

"Th-they kissed." Sakura stuttered, unable to move. Sasuke nodded.

Finally, Naruto came to his senses. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to fall on you or steal your first kiss!" Naruto apologized.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "You're lucky Hinata pushed you out of the way, or else Naruto would have stolen your first kiss." Sasuke froze. She was right.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and Hinata. "Thanks for pushing me out of the way." Sasuke muttered. "Y-you're welcome, Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke walked over to her and grunted. "Let's give them some alone time."

"Sakura, don't you think they're a little too young to date?" Sasuke asked.

"You're never too young for love!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she dragged Sasuke away.

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

"Naruto-kun, re-remember when y-you asked if my dad likes you?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, yesterday I asked him." Hinata told him.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"_Fa-father, do you like Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Haishi froze._

"_Why would you ask that, Hinata?" Haishi asked in an angry tone._

_Hinata sighed. "So y-you don't li-like him."_

_Haishi put his hands on Hinata's shoulder. "Listen Hinata, that boy is dangerous. I know it wasn't his fault the demon attacked Konoha, but it's in him now. That demon was very powerful, and right now it's in a little weak boy. He doesn't know how to control it and he can snap any time. I just don't want you to get hurt." Haishi explained._

"_D-does this mean I c-can't see Naruto-kun anymore?" Hinata asked. Her father saw the sadness in her eyes and sighed. "Just don't do anything that would make him mad, stay on his good side, but, it he does anything to harm you, you will never talk to that boy again, understand?" "Yes father, I understand." Hinata replied._

"A-and that's wh-what happened." Hinata explained.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't hurt you, and if I do, then I agree with your father, don't ever come near me again." Naruto said in a sad voice.

...=...=...=...=...=...=mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

"Sakura, what are you doing? Don't cry on me, you're making my shirt wet!" Sasuke complained, but Sakura just kept on crying.

"It's just so sad, Sasuke-kun. This is like a romantic movie." Sakura cried. She buried her face into his chest.

"Maybe you should stop watching romantic movies..." Sasuke muttered, trying to get Sakura of off him.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you tell your mommy we played tag? Now my mommy thinks I like you!"

"Well, I tell her everything." Sasuke said nervously.

"Then why didn't you tell her about Naruto and Hinata? Are you ashamed of Naruto, but still, what about Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sasuke, are you here?" Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Itachi. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Oh there you are Sasuke." Itachi said. He walked over to his little brother.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ruin your little date. Sasuke has to go take a bath." Itachi said. Sasuke turned red with embarrassment. Sakura giggled.

"Ha, ha Sasuke, you still take baths?" Naruto yelled. He ran over to Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi with Hinata.

"Ok Sasuke-kun, you can go take your bath. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy." Sakura said.

"You're going to the academy too?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head with a smile.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up, dobe. I don't think they'll let someone like you become a ninja." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke," Sakura and Itachi scolded at the same time.

Sasuke and Itachi walked away.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you going to the academy too?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Naruto, Hinata, I have to go. My mom's going to be home soon. I'll see you both tomorrow." Sakura waved goodbye and then left.

"We-well I should be g-going too." Hinata stuttered.

"Really, Well bye then," Naruto hugged Hinata goodbye. Hinata was blushing like crazy but Naruto never noticed.

"Go-goodbye, Naruto-kun," Hinata waved one last time then ran off.

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

Sakura's POV

I sighed. I couldn't make Naruto smile, was it hopeless? Maybe I should ask Hinata for help, I mean they seem to get along well. And maybe Sasuke could help? No way, he would never help, but I'm going to make Naruto smile, even it's the last thing I do. And I'm not going to let anyone tease him. Those are my two promised to him.

I thought about Sasuke and Hinata. They're life's weren't perfect either. Sasuke seems like he doesn't trust anybody. I hope he trusts me. He seems like a nice guy, I just wish he'd open up more.

I don't really think there's anything wrong with Hinata. She just needs a little courage, a little push. Maybe this is too much for me to handle. I'm only seven. Why me?

**...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...**

**This was supposed to be up yesterday but my internet stopped working. Anyways, I'm thinking Sakura's a bit to mature for a seven year old... what do you think?. Was the kiss to soon? I'm going to try to add a little more romance in the later chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm thinking before February. **

"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up feeling worried. Today was the first day of the academy. Sure, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were going to be there but there were also going to be hundreds of other people there. Unfortunately, not everyone is going to be nice.

Sakura got dressed. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt that had the Haruno symbol on it. She also wore a pink skirt that had green shorts under it.

"No need to worry!" Sakura said to herself. She tried to sound convincing.

Sakura ran downstairs to get ready. She did the usual, eat breakfast, brush teeth, then comb hair.

"Aw honey, you're so cute! All the boys are going to love you!" Sakuno exclaimed happily.

"Mommy," Sakura complained with a blush.

Sakuno laughed. "But you look pretty. Who wouldn't like you?" Sakuno asked.

"Everyone," Sakura muttered.

"Don't be so negative! Today is your first day and you have to stay positive. What's Naruto going to think if you have a frown on your face? You're supposed to make him happy, remember?" Sakuno reminded Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right." Sakura replied.

"Ok, but if you don't go now, you're going to be late." Sakuno reminded her daughter.

Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "You're right! I'll see you later mommy!" Sakura waved goodbye and then left.

Sakuno shook her head. "Kids these days."

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

Sakura looked around for a familiar face but she saw none. She sighed but kept on looking.

"Sakura-chan, over here!" Sakura turned around to see Naruto waving at her with Hinata. Sakura ran over to the two.

"So, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you always looking for him? Anyways, even if her were here, he would be stuck with his crazy fan girls." Naruto replied.

"Wh-when I'm ou-outside, I s-see Sa-sasuke-san running from f-fan girls." Hinata stuttered.

Sakura sighed. She really wanted to see Sasuke. "So did you two come here together?" Sakura asked. Hinata's face turned red.

"I saw Hinata-chan walking alone so I joined her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, please go on a date with me!"

"No, he's mine!"

"No mine!"

Ami and Ino ran up to Sasuke, squealing like the fan girls they are. Ino and Ami were arguing over Sasuke, each one grabbing onto one of his arms.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke said, trying to get the two fan girls of off him, but unfortunately, his hands were tied.

Sakura was glaring at the two girls. Naruto just looked with amusement. And Hinata was just standing there, feeling a little sorry for Sasuke.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and his two fangirl. They looked at her. She looked at them. Sasuke was glaring at everyone.

"What do you want forehead girl?" Ino asked with disgust.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun is ours. Go play with the fox demon." Ami said with a smirk.

"First of all, Sasuke's not yours. You're just annoying him. Second off all, if you ever call Naruto a demon again, I'll punch you, you got that?" The two girls just stood there for a while. They weren't really scared but they weren't taking their chances, so they ran off.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Sakura taunted.

"I said thank you." Sasuke said a little louder.

"By the way Sasuke-kun, how was your bath? Did you use bubbles? Or did you have a rubber ducky with you?" Sakura asked.

'Why did she have to bring up my bath? Although it was quite relaxing...' Sasuke thought. Sasuke had to think of an answer fast. He wasn't going to say it was relaxing and fun... and he was defiantly not going to admit he had a rubber ducky. "It was ok, but I'm getting to old for baths." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura tried to hold back her laughter but she couldn't. "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke frowned "I don't get it. What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, feeling confused. He didn't make a joke so he didn't know why Sakura was laughing so hard.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do have any friends?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was caught off guard by this question.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I always see you alone or with your big brother. I mean, I guess it's good to have some sibling time but don't you think you need a friend your own age?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have time for friends. I have to train so I can live up to the Uchiha name." Sasuke muttered.

"Am I your friend, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Again, he was coughed off guard by the question. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I told you, I don't have time for friends." Sasuke repeated.

Suddenly, Sakura burst out into tears. "Sakura what are you doing? People are beginning to stare!" Sasuke whispered.

"But you don't like me!" Sakura yelled, attracting many eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. "Ok, ok, you're my friend. Please stop crying." Sasuke begged.

Suddenly the tears were gone. "Yay, Sasuke-kun's my friend!" Sakura exclaimed. She gave Sasuke a big hug and surprisingly, he hugged her back.

Everyone around them stared. Girls started glaring at Sakura and boys started laughing at Sasuke, but Naruto was laughing the hardest out of all of them.

"Na-naruto, you're really laughing." Hinata said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"W-well, um, ev-every time you laugh, th-there's sa-sadness in your v-voice, but this time, it sounds al-almost fully happy." Hinata explained.

"Almost huh,"

"Yea, almost," Hinata murmured.

"I promise Hinata-chan, one day I'm going to be happy, for real!" Naruto said with a determined voice that only made Hinata fall for him even more if that was possible.

Hinata smiled. "I c-can't wait for that day."

Sakura and Sasuke ran up to the two. "Hey, we weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Sakura asked.

"N-no," Hinata's face was red.

"How much longer do we have to wait? When do we have to go in?" Naruto complained.

Sakura took a quick glance at her watch. "Naruto we've only been waiting for fifteen minutes, be patient."

Attention everyone," Everyone turned around to see a brown haired man. "My name is Iruka and I am going to be your sensei for the next few years. Ok everyone, since we're already outside, show me what you can do."

Time went by fast as kids bragged about their talents. Girls winked as they past Sasuke, but he just glared at them. Guys glared at Sasuke out of jealousy, but he just scared them half to death with his glare.

"Ok Uazumaki, you're next!" Iruka called.

"Watch and learn. I'm going to beat all of you, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto did the hand sign for the shadow clown jutsu but failed miserably. "Naruto, it's a bit too early for that jutsu." Iruka said.

"What a loser!"

"You'd think he'd be strong with the demon in him."

"They're both stupid!"

"Yea,"

"I can't believe they accepted you into this academy, go play with your little demon, loser!"

Sakura watched as kids mocked Naruto. She ran up. "Hey, stop picking on him! I bet more then half of you can't perform that justu either!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw, if it isn't Naruto's little body guard."

"Is forehead girl going to make a speech every time demon boy get's picked on?"

"Get a life, losers!"

"And forehead, don't think Sasuke-kun is actually your friend. Get out of here!"

"Yea Haruno, and while you're at it, why don't you do surgery on that large forehead of yours!"

Hinata watched as kids made fun of her two friends. Unfortunately, she was still too shy to do anything. She stared, kids mocked, she stared more, kids mocked more. No, she wasn't going to let this happen. But what could she do? And why wasn't Iruka doing anything.

She ran up to Iruka. "Ir-iruka-sensei, why ar-aren't you stopping them?" Hinata asked.

"The demon killed my parents. I don't care, he deserves the hate!" Iruka told her.

"But, what about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"It's her fault." Iruka murmured.

"Stop!"

...=...=...=...=...=...mMm...=...=...=...=...=...

**Cliff hanger! Sorry I was planning on making this longer, but oh well. I keep telling myself to make a long chapter but ir never works out. Who do you think said "Stop!"? Just a heads up, Sasuke's family's going to die soon in the story, but that means more SasuSaku moments. Please R&R and thank you for all your reviews, I promise I'll update some time during the weekend if I have time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I had the trial version of the Microsoft ward and it took me a while to get the full one. To make it up to you I'm going to update again in this week.**

"Stop," Everyone turned around to see Sasuke. There were confused looks on everyone's faces, even Iruka's.

A fan girl frowned. "Sasuke-kun, why are you telling us to stop? They deserve this. They don't deserve to be a ninja. He's a demon and she has a big forehead."

Sasuke glared at the girl. "It doesn't matter what you look like. And if looks did count, Sakura would have a better chance of becoming a ninja then you." Sasuke said coldly. The girl's eyes widened.

"Th-thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura stammered while blushing.

The fan girl looked around for an excuse so Sasuke wouldn't be mad at her. "What about the demon Sasuke-kun? He doesn't belong here right? I mean he could kill us all if he loses control!" The girl blurted out, but she only received another death glare from Sasuke.

"Would you just shut up? You're giving me a head ach" Sasuke spat. The fan girl ran away crying.

"Hey Sasuke, you defend Sakura but not me?" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air.

Sakura whacked him on the head. "Just be glad he did do something. I think those kids were about to get punch us or something and I don't want to go home with a bunch of bruises." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Don't worry about Sakura-chan, I go home with bruises all the time!" Naruto said with a 'grin'

Sakura raised a brow. "Y-y-you got h-home w-with bruise all the t-ti-time?" Sakura stuttered looking worried. Naruto saw the worry in her eyes. "Oh no, don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm fine!" Naruto said, trying to put on a smile.

Sakura shook her head. 'Still not real. I better make sure Naruto doesn't get beat up anymore.' She took out a notepad and started writing.

_**Note to self. Make sure Naruto doesn't get beat up.**_

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura screamed and clung onto Naruto.

Sasuke raised a brow. "You got scared over that?" He asked.

"I, well, you…. Don't ever sneak up on me!" Sakura yelled.

"You're training to be a ninja Sakura. There're probably going to be sneak attacks. Well, that's what my brother always says. I'd sure hate to be on your team." Sasuke said.

"Teams, what teams?" Sakura asked

"Itachi told me, when he first became a geinin, there were squads of three." Sasuke explained. Sakura took out her notepad again and wrote everything he said down.

"Sakura-chan, do you write everything down?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, because you never know when you might need the information." Sakura told them

"Ok, ok, now that that's over, let's start over!" Iruka called. Hinata sighed with relief.

Suddenly two ambu members appeared in front of Iruka. The three of them started talking. Iruka looked mad, like he wanted to kill someone. He pushed one of the ambu members. "What do you mean he's retiring? No one can replace the third hokage!" Iruka yelled.

"Calm down. This is what you did last time when we announced the foth hokage. That's why we're telling you beforehand. The third hokage is getting old, and he retired at his own free will. The fifth hokage will be announced tomorrow. Come if you want to." One of the ambu said, than they both disappeared, leaving an angry Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" One of the kids asked, looking worried.

Iruka tuned to the class and gave a small smile. He cleared his throat. "I've got some business to take care off, so you can all go home early." Iruka said. Everyone cheered at the news and ran off.

...=…=…=…=…=…mMm…=…=…=…=…=…

Sasuke was walking home. His hands were in his pocket as usual. He was kind of disappointed with the cancellation of the class, but he also wanted to go home and play with his big brother. He looked up at the sun and smiled.

Sasuke ran home and opened up the door. "Ita- He stopped and stared at the bodies on the floor. There, lying, covered in blood was his mother and father. Sasuke ran towards them. "Mom, dad, wake up!" Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke, you have to leave." His mother struggled for words before she died.

Sasuke ran out the back and saw everyone died. He was scared, worried. There was only one body that wasn't there and that was his brother's.

"Nii-san, where are you? They're all dead!" Sasuke yelled, searching for his brother.

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke turned around to find Itachi. His sword was covered in blood. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why do look so scared, Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a mocking tone.

"Please tell me you didn't do this." Sasuke's voice was just above a whisper.

"I could tell you I didn't do this, but that would be lying. I would also kill you but you're not worth it." Itachi stared down at his little brother, his eyes filled with anger and confusion. Itachi smirked. "Do you hate me Sasuke? Do you want to kill me? You're too weak to kill me now. Come find me in a few years when you're stronger and then we can fight. But…" Itachi opened his eyes and revealed his mengekyo sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-how did you get that?" Sasuke stammered, pointing at Itachi's eyes.

"The only way you can get this, is if you kill you're best friend. I killed mine and got this. You have to get the mengekyo sharingan if you want to even have a chance of defeating me." And with that, Itachi disappeared.

Sasuke fell to his knee. "I will get my revenge, Itachi. I will avenge my clan!" Sasuke shouted into the dark sky.

…=…=…=…=…=…mMm…=…=…=…=…=…

Sakura was home, sitting by her window. Suddenly she heard a scream that sounded like Sasuke. She sighed. 'It's probably just him playing with his brother, nothing to worry about.' Sakura thought. But then she thought harder. That didn't sound like a playful scream.

Sakura ran downstairs. "Mommy, I'm going out to play!" Sakura called out. "Ok dear, have fun!" Her mom replied.

Sakura ran to the Uchiha estate. Her eyes widened she saw blood everywhere. 'Sasuke, what if he's hurt? Or what if he's dead?' Sakura shook the last thought from her mind and ran to find Sasuke.

Sakura ran inside the house, to find Sasuke's parents lying on the floor. "Save him." Sakura heard his dead whisper. Sakura gulped. Something was seriously wrong. The Uchiha's were one of the strongest clans in Konoha, Who could off killed them all?

Suddenly the door opened, and there stood a very angry Sasuke. "Did you have anything to do with this?" Sasuke asked angrily. Sakura stared at him in fear. "Did you hear me? Did you have anything to do with this?" Sasuke roared. All Sakura could do was shake her head.

Sasuke started walking towards Sakura. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled.

"I…I h-h-heard a sc-scream a-a-and came to s-see if ev-everything w-was ok." Sakura stuttered.

"Well ass you can see, everything is not ok, now get out!" Sakura looked at Sasuke. She ran out as fast as she could.

It was almost noon. Villagers gathered around the Uchiha estate. Everyone was shocked. Questions filled there head. 'Who could off done this?' or 'Why would anyone do this.'

Sakura ran over to Naruto's house. Her eyes filled with tears. "Naruto," Sakura called, banging on his door. Naruto opened the door and stared down at the terrified Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"It was Sasuke-kun. His family's dead and he didn't look like himself. His eyes were filled with anger. I'm scared Naruto. I want to help him." Sakura sobbed.

Naruto was shocked. This was a little too much for his brain to handle. "When you say his family, do you mean his family or his clan?" Naruto asked. "His clan," Sakura responded.

"Sakura-chan, he's probably feeling mad right now. Maybe we should give him some time to cool down." Naruto told her in an attempt to comfort her. Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"We can visit him later, ok, but before we do let's eat some RAMEN!" That statement earned him a whack on the head. "Or we can go know, but like I said, he needs some time to cool off, so how about ramen?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura sighed and gave a small smile. "Ok, but let's go find Hinata and invite her too." Sakura suggested.

They ran to find Hinata, and when they did, they told her everything that happened.

"N-n-no way th-they're a-all d-d-dead?" Hinata stuttered in disbelief.

"Yea, now let's go eat some ramen!" Naruto called out, than he saw Sakura's mad face. "Then, let's go visit Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura raised a brow. "Since when have you started calling 'Sasuke-teme'?" Sakura asked.

"Well he's always calling me a dobe, so now I'm calling him Sasuke-teme. You can call him that to Sakura-chan." Naruto explained.

"Um, no thanks Naruto, but don't call him that for a few days. He's been through a lot." Sakura said.

Naruto looked angry. "What about me? I've been through a lot to, but no one cared. At least he had parents! Mine died when I was just a baby. Face it Sakura-chan, you like Sasuke-teme more them me!" Naruto yelled and then ran away.

Sakura was left speechless. She was about to run after him, but Hinata stopped her. "I'll go m-make sure N-naruto-kun is ok, S-sakura-san. And r-right now I t-t-think S-Sasuke-san needs y-you." Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you Hinata-san. Maybe Naruto doesn't need me to make him smile. I think you can do that yourself." Sakura.

"So y-you n-noticed a-all his sm-smiled are f-fake too?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. "Well, good luck, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, and then she ran off to find Sasuke. 'Don't worry Hinata, you'll find courage soon.'

It was noon and Sakura made her way to the Uchiha estate, but everyone was crowded around there. She found a jonin. (Kakashi) "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked her suspiciously.

"Hey Kakashi, my rival, what's going on?" Gai yelled and patted Kakashi on the back.

Kakashi just kept looking at Sakura suspiciously. "You're not a fan girl, are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Shame on you Kakashi. How dare you accuse this youthful girl of being a fan girl! The youthful Sasuke is in the hospital!" Gai told Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed and then left for the hospital.

Sakura sprinted to the hospital. She ran to the front desk. "Excuse me?" Sakura asked. The lady raised a brow. 'rude much?' Sakura thought. "I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura told her.

"What are you to him?" the lady asked. Sakura paused for a minute. Then she smiled. "I'm a friend of his." She replied.

The lady sighed. "Fine, he's in room 1009." The lady said.

Sakura looked around for the quickest way up to the tenth floor. Then she spotted the elevator. She ran up to it and pushed the up button. 'Come on!' She thought. The elevator arrived and she hopped on to it. 'Please be ok Sasuke-kun.'

"1009, 1009, where is it?" Sakura complained. She looked around at her surroundings. "I think I'm lost in a hallway." She slapped her forehead.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" One of the nurses asked. Sakura nodded. "Yea, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura replied. The nurse gave her a warm smile. "He's at the end of the hall way." She told Sakura.

'I can't believe I missed that!' Sakura thought. **'What can I say, you're an idiot.'** Her inner taunted.

Sakura bowed once. "Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed.

She paused before she opened the door, remember Sasuke's angry face from the last time she saw him. 'Does he really want to see me?' Sakura asked her self.

She sighed and opened the door, and there sat Sasuke, with emotionless eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned and glared at her but he didn't respond.

Sakura sighed. "I get it, you want to be alone." She gave a sad smile and turned to leave.

"Wait." He called after her. She turned around. "Why are you here?" He asked. His voice was emotionless and cold. "I thought you might be feeling sad." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure you're ok Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke turned to look at her. His brows furrowed. "Why the hell do you care?" Sasuke roared. "You've never lost anyone, how would you know anything?" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura began to tear up. "Maybe I don't know how you fear, but that doesn't mean I don't care! And you want to know why I care, because you're my friend!" Sakura cried. Sasuke's eye's widened.

**Was that good? Again I am really sorry for not updating... Next chapter is going to mostly be about Hinata and Naruto. Plz R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! My parents banned me from writing till I got better marks on my math tests. They blamed this website -_- Well I'm back but my language marks have been slipping but my parents basically only care about my math -_- so sorry for all the errors. Again REALLY sorry! Kinda confused on what happened in the last chapter cuz I haven't written anything in a long time.**

**This was supposed to be out last week but for some reason they wouldn't let me put it up...  
**

* * *

Sasuke was speechless. He never really had any real friends. All his life he only had his family and that was all that mattered to him. Sure he would try and be nice to his classmates, but he never really had any friends.

"Are you really my friend?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"Of course Sasuke. You know, I'm sure Naruto really cares for you to, and I know you guys are going to be really good friends." Sakura said with a small smile.

Sasuke just sat there for a while, clenching his blankets. He didn't believe that. All his life the only people who wanted to get close to him were his fan girls. Boys would ignore him out of jealousy.

But somewhere deep down, Sasuke knew Sakura was different from all his fan girls. He knew that she probably really cared about him, but he just refused to believe it.

"Just leave Sakura." Sasuke growled.

Sakura forced a small smile onto her face. "Ok Sasuke-kun, I'll leave you alone." She turned around and headed for the door, slowly turning the knob, but before she left she turned around. "If you ever want to talk, I'll be here." And with that she left.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He felt unwanted, like he would never come first in anyone's eyes.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called after him.

Naruto sighed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "What do you want Hinata? Shouldn't you be at the hospital checking to see if Sasuke's okay like everyone else?" Naruto growled. He hated how Sasuke always got everyone`s attention and sympathy.

Hinata could of cried at Naruto`s cold words. She could of ran away, but she didn`t. She wanted to stay and help Naruto. She wanted to let him know that people cared for him, even if it was just her and Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san cares for you, a lot." Hinata whispered. "But you have to understand what Sasuke-san is going through right now. I know you never had parents but if you did and they died, Sakura would probably be the first one to see you and make sure you were ok."

It was quiet for a minute.

"I guess I should feel sorry for Sasuke. I guess he has been through a lot, but I just wish people would have showed me some sympathy once in a while, you know?" Naruto asked after calming down. "I just wish I had people who cared about me like they care about Sasuke."

"But people do care, like me and Sakura-san. We care a lot and we'd be devastated if anything happened to you. I know we just met but I really like you Naruto-kun." Hinata confessed.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug. "I really like you to Hinata-can!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Hinata blushed and hugged him back. She was happy because she was able to cheer him up, but sad because he didn't understand what she meant when she said 'I really like you'.

"So how about we go to the hospital and cheer Sasuke up!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata nodded in agreement.

On their way there they bumped into a very depressed Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"If you're going to see Sasuke, don't even bother." Sakura murmured.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"He won't talk to anyone. You were right Naruto we should just give him time to cool down." Sakura sighed.

It was silent until… "I'm sorry!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Um, you go first." Sakura said.

"I just wanted to say sorry for getting mad over such a silly thing." Naruto explained…" What about you?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry for not listening to you before and for always putting Sasuke first. I promise to treat both of you equally from now on!" Sakura promised.

"So what happened with Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. "He's not the same anymore. He's become cold. I know he was kind of cold before, but now it's like he's just… I can't explain it-

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted. "If he's so cold, why doesn't anyone just give him a blanket, or maybe give him a jacket? God these doctors are stupid!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Hinata just stared at him like he was mental or something.

"No offences Naruto, but you're really dumb." Sakura said as nicely as possible.

"But you said he was cold Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How about I put it this way, Sasuke is now empty like a shell. His eyes are empty, it's like he has no emotions." Sakura explained.

"How can he be empty? He has bones doesn't he? And blood. And his eyes can't be empty or else he'd be blind." Naruto said confused. Sakura just sighed at his stupidity

"I think what Sakura-san is trying to say is he's like a different person, like his eyes can't show happiness, and… I can't really explain it." Hinata said.

Sakura looked around for a minute and realized something important… very important. "…You guys know we're standing in the middle of the training ground right? And there are people trying to spar but we're in their way…" Sakura said nervously as she looked around at the irritated people trying to train.

"Sorry!" They all said in unison and ran off to playground.

It was around six now. It was still summer so the sun was still out. Sakura looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to go now. It's almost dinner and my mom's probably worried sick about me." Sakura said looking sad.

"Aww really Sakura-chan, I was hoping we could play for a while!" Naruto complained.

"I'm Sorry Naruto, we can play tomorrow after the academy and you can play with Hinata now." Sakura said. Hinata blushed at the thought of that.

"Ok Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said sadly. And with that Sakura ran home.

"So what do you want to do Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was turning red now. She would always feel shy in front of Naruto. She didn't know how she managed to talk to him this afternoon without fainting, but she also felt happier when Naruto was around.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you ok? You look a little red. Do you have a fever? Want me to take you home?" Naruto asked feeling worried.

"I'm fine Naruto–kun." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked again.

Hinata looked around for options. Then she saw the swing that was attached to the tree. The one Naruto use to sit on every day as the villagers criticized him. She really wanted to go on the swings, but there was only one and that would be selfish.

Naruto was waiting for her answer. He noticed that Hinata was staring at the swings and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hinata-chan, do you want to go on the swings?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's ok Naruto-kun. There's only one and that would be selfish of me." Naruto frowned at her answer. "And plus I don't really know how to swing." Hinata confessed.

"That's ok Hinata-chan! I'll push you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"O-ok." Hinata stuttered, turning red again.

They walked over to the swings and Hinata sat down, holding onto the ropes tightly. "Hey Hinata-chan, you're not scared of heights are you?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. "Well that's good because you're going to go really high, but don't worry I'm not going to flip you or anything."

Naruto started pushing lightly. Hinata could feel the wind in her face. She loved that feeling. "T-thank you N-naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Eh? What for?" Naruto asked, pushing a little harder now.

"For pushing me on the swings. I'm being selfish. I'm having all the fun and you're not." Hinata replied.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan… I'm having fun to." Naruto smiled, and this time it was a real smile, but unfortunately no one saw it.

* * *

I failed, it's too short. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, but I was having writers block! Wow this does not go with the summary, Sakura was supposed to make Naruto smile, but I guess Hinata works to right? What do you think?

**I know this is going into the future of the story but do you think Sasuke should leave the village or no?**

**Oh and a little heads up but I don't know if I told you yet, the new hokage is obviously Tsunade, and she's gonna teach Sakura so she's not weak like in the beginning of the manga/anime!**

**Anyways please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thx for the reviews and thx to ****DarkSecretAngelBlossom for giving me an idea… sorry Sakura **

* * *

Neji was watching all this from afar. Anger filled his mind, and all he wanted to do now was beat Naruto up. He had always hated Naruto and never trusted him. But how could he when there was a demon inside him that could come out at any moment and kill everyone? He certainty didn't want Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to get killed by Naruto.

There was a light breeze and he looked up. Storm clouds were filling the sky. Neji smirked to himself, a reason to get Hinata away from the demon.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called out, waving his hands in the air to get attention.

"Neji-niisan, w-when did y-you get here?" Hinata asked. She was a bit disappointed that her cousin had shown up when she was having so much fun with Naruto.

"It's going to rain soon and I don't think your father would appreciate it if you got sick." Neji said calmly then he turned to glare at Naruto who glared back. "And I certainly don't think he wants you to be playing with the fox demon." Neji sneered.

"I-it's ok Neji-san, N-naruto w-would never hurt m-me. I trust him." Hinata stuttered with a blush.

"Hn." Neji grunted and grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her home and ignoring her protests.

"Stupid cousin." Naruto muttered and began to walk home. He was actually having fun for once, but Neji decided to be a protective. He would never hurt Hinata on purpose… but he couldn't make any promises about hurting her by accident.

On his way home Naruto spotted Sakura at Ichruka's eating ramen alone. He quickly ran over to her smelling the delicious scent of ramen.

Sakura heard footsteps coming her way so she turned around to see Naruto running up to her, waving his hands. She smiled at Naruto and patted on a stool beside her.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell me you were eating ramen?" Naruto complained. Sakura knew about Naruto's love for ramen. Everytime one of her parents took her out for a walk, she would always see Naruto eating ramen at Ichuruka's.

"One miso ramen please!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So Sakura-chan, have you seen Sasuke lately?" Naruto asked.

"Not since this afternoon when he yelled at me." Sakura replied sadly.

"Here you go, your miso ramen is ready." Ayame handed Naruto his ramen.

"rell don't rorry Akura-an!" Naruto said with his ramen in his mouths. Sakura gave him a confused look because she had no idea what he was saying. Naruto picked up a napkin and whipped his mouth quickly. "I meant to say, well don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto repeated without a full mouth this time. Sakura gave a small smile and thanked him.

"So Naruto, how was playing with Hinata?" A mischievous grin spread across Sakura's face.

Naruto gulped down some ramen and blushed. "What are you saying Sakura-chan? She has cooties… yea!" Naruto stammered turning as red as a tomato, in fact if Sasuke were here he would probably mistake Naruto's head for a tomato and bite it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She does not have cooties, you do! In fact all boys have cooties!" Sakura accused.

"Sure we do Sakura-chan and I'll never become hokage." Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura, not wanting to hurt poor little Naruto's feelings just nodded back with an awkward smile.

Suddenly Sakura's mind went to Sasuke and how he was doing. She was remembering the anger in his eyes again; the coldness… was he ever going to be the same? Was he going to be even more anti-social if that were possible?

"Sakura-chan?"

'What if he droppes out of the academy?' Sakura thought.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!" Naruto waved his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention.

'What if it becomes so bad and he never leaves the house and I never get to see him again. I know we just became kinda friends, but… but….' Tears started filling her eyes.

Naruto saw the tears and started panicking. "Ahh Sakura-chan don't cry! Was it something I said? Were you offended that I said you had cooties? I didn't mean it Sakura-chan, honestly!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to calm her down.

"Naruto, Sasuke's going to drop outta the academy and then he's going to turn really emo, and then he'll never leave the house…." She gasped. "What if he tries to commit suicide?" Now her tears were pouring out. "We ha-have to s-save him!" Sakura cried. "W-w-we have to!"

"Sakura-chan, I think you're over reacting." Naruto sweat dropped at Sakura's drama queen moment.

Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders and started shaking him. "Naruto don't you get it? Sasuke's going to become… become like a crazy anti-social freak, which will make girls fall for him more, which might mean Hinata which means you won't get a chance with her!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to convince him to help her by using Hinata.

Naruto slowly raised his arm. "Yes Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked. "If he's anti-social why would girls fall for him?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, it works for him now doesn't it?" Sakura replied.

When Naruto's mind finally processed what Sakura had said earlier he freaked. "What do you mean I won't get a chance with Hinata-chan? I don't even like her! I don't want cooties, in fact you and Hinata-chan probably already gave it to me, oh the horror! Sakura-chan, before I die I want you to know that you and Hinata-chan can take whatever's left in my apartment, but don't let Sasuke touch my beloved ramen." Naruto sobbed.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "And you say I over react…"

"Hey Naruto, where's Hinata-chan? I thought you two were playing together, what happened?" Sakura asked. "Her cousin, the one with long hair came and got her." Naruto replied angrily.

Sakura smirked. "So are you jealous?" Sakura asked, elbowing Naruto lightly in the stomach. Naruto stiffened and said nothing.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree-

"You're so mean!" Naruto complained.

"Well It's getting late, maybe we should head home." Sakura suggested.

"Hey Sakura-chan, before we do that let's go visit Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura twitched. "Sasuke-teme? Who taught you that word?" Sakura asked, still twitching.

"Well I hear villagers call me that all the time, so I know it can't be good and since Sasuke always calls me a dobe, I'm going to call him a teme." Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed. "Fine let's go to the hospital, but I'm warning you Naruto there's going to be a lot of yelling."

"Why? What did Sasuke do to you? Ohhh, did he make fun of your wide forehead?" Naruto carelessly asked… big mistake Naruto. Sakura started cracking her knuckles. Her forehead had always been a sensitive issue for her. Naruto finally caught on "Oh did I say wide? I meant beautiful… and unique." Naruto said nervously.

And from miles away you could hear Naruto's screams.

"Well for a small girl, you have a hard hand. It felt like someone threw a rock at me, and trust me I know how much that hurts." This caught Sakura's attention. "Rocks," Asked Sakura. "Yup when villagers don't like me they throw rocks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ne Sakura-chan, why don't we visit Sasuke now?" Naruto asked nervously, frightened by the dark aura surrounding Sakura.

"Fine, but if anyone throws a rock I'm going to throw my rock at them." Sakura grumbled.

"…You mean your hand right?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just go Naruto. I don't think your mind can handle anymore words." Sakura said then dragging Naruto off to the hospital.

After a few minutes. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. Sakura just sighed at the clueless boy.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, you have some visitors." The nurse told Sasuke. Sasuke sighed; he already knew who it was. "Just send them in." Sasuke muttered. "Okay." The nurse replied and went to get his visitors.

"Yo Sasuke-teme, do you like my new nickname for you? Well I just wanted to say since I now have cooties I want you nowhere near my ramen. Everything I have will go to Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan… even if they were the ones who gave me cooties in the first place…" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at the loud blond. "Who would want your unhealthy food?"

"Well ugly ino piggy wanted me to give you these roses which I quote means 'the flower that symbolizes love.'" Sakura muttered and handed the roses to Sasuke.

The door opened and the nurse came in. "Uh sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are almost over; you still have about ten minutes before you have to leave." The nurse told them before shutting the door.

"Well I guess we have to go Sasuke… I hope you get better from your emotional problems." Naruto said. Sasuke stiffened.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"What? Itachi didn't hurt him physically so he must be in the hospital for emotional issues-

"Get out NOW!" Sasuke hissed.

"Naruto, why are you so careless! Well see you Sasuke-kun and um when are you getting out?" Sakura asked even if she knew she was going to be ignored.

"… Hn. I should be out at the end of this week." Sasuke replied which shocked Sakura.

"Ehh, and I thought I was finally getting a break from you!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded again.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

"Come on Naruto let's leave before you say something stupid again." Sakura sighed at dragged Naruto out.

…After a few minutes "HEY!"

Sasuke sighed in his bed. "Idiot," He muttered.

* * *

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

**I'm sorry for the suuuuper late update, but I promise I'll finish this story and thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately my updates are still going to be slow until the summer because of school -_- **

**I promise to but more SasuSaku moments after Sasuke get's out of the hospital and should I do a time skip to when they're genin?**

**Plzz R&R! **


End file.
